The present invention relates to vehicle towing hitches and pertains particularly to a steering towing hitch.
When a trailer or other towed vehicle is towed behind a towing vehicle, it is sometimes necessary to maneuver the vehicle into parking spaces and the like. The maneuverability of such vehicles is very difficult especially in confined places. When backing the towed vehicle into a position, it is necessary to maneuver the towing vehicle through a considerable degree of turning in order to steer the trailer or other towed vehicle. Frequently insufficient space exists for the necessary maneuverability of the towing vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable that some means be available for assisting in the steering of a towed vehicle when being maneuvered behind a towing vehicle.